Silver Becomes a Fortune Teller
Silver Becomes a Fortune Teller is the fifth episode of The Silver Show. Summary Silver leaves his blown-up apartment and goes undercover, finding a job as a psychic and fortune teller in Stupid City. Script Scene 1 Silver is floating above his apartment, half of which has been blown up in the previous episode. Below him, the police has gathered in a clump and is investigating the proceedings. OFFICER WEIRDO: Ooh, a boom-boom! This looks like Fatman did it! SILVER: Fatman?! Gee, he must have taken his defeat on the tennis court pretty harshly. And I guess Sonic wasn't in on it, either. Well, now it's time for me to find a new life somewhere else. Silver teleports away, landing in front of a tall sign and an even taller city. SILVER: Hey, where am I? HUMAN #1: You don't know where you are? HUMAN #2: Yep, you look like you belong in this town. SILVER: Well, thank you! Silver looks up at the sign, which reads "Welcome to Stupid City. Population: You. And maybe some other people." SILVER: Aw, come on! Fade to black. Scene 2 Fade in to Silver setting up shop inside a tiny fortune-telling stand, which has a table with a crystal ball and a deck of cards. Next to Silver stands a mysterious individual in a cloak. The individual waits for Silver to finish setting up, waves curtly, and vanishes in a flash while leaving nothing but his hooded robe. SILVER: Wait! ...Hey, I couldn't even thank him for giving me this stand. Who was that guy? Silver throws on the robe as a customer walks up to his stand. It is Justin Bieber. SILVER: Ooh, my first customer! And I didn't even prepare...this might be pretty difficult. JUSTIN BIEBER: Oh, Mr. Fortune Teller, is my music good? Should I keep making it forever and ever? Silver gives Justin Bieber a flat look. SILVER: No. No, you should not. Justin Bieber leaves, pouting, as Silver grins quietly. SILVER: Hey, this is actually pretty fun! Now I'm glad to be in a place called Stupid City. Suddenly, a familiar fat shape rides up to Silver on an electric cart. As it moves closer, it is revealed to be Fatman. Quickly, Silver pulls his hood over his face and leans downward. FATMAN: Hey, Fortune Teller. You know, the other day, I met somebody I didn't like and I blew up his house. Was that the right thing to do? SILVER: Oh! Uhh...noooo, it was not. In fact, you should probably find whoever owned that house and apologize. FATMAN: OK. I'll go find him... Fatman turns and starts driving away, shaking his fist. Silver sighs in relief and takes off his hood. FATMAN: ...And I'll punch him! Or kick him! Or crush him with my big, fat belly! ...Yeah, that one sounds pretty good. SILVER: I am moving. Now. In fact, I should call a moving truck. FATMAN: Huh? Did you say something back there? SILVER: Aaaaand maybe I'll call a race car instead. Roll credits. Moral Telling fortunes works best in places like Stupid City. Trivia In this episode, Human #1 was Haggis Maggis (Niels N. Wilhem) and Human #2 was D. João VI. Category:Silver Show Episodes